In Another Life
by DgShadowChocolate
Summary: September is now officially ShadAmy Month! Thus follows a collection of short stories of Shadow and Amy in different AU scenarios. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Long Distance Train Ride

The humming _clackity-clack _of the train wheels was almost hypnotic to Shadow. It was a constant sound, uninterrupted, and relaxing, even to him. Shadow sat back against the worn leather seat, eyes watching the scenery flash by in the window.

The trip across country from Arc Colony to Station Square was a long one. Even for the fastest trains, it would still take a day and a half to complete the journey.

Still, it wasn't a matter of time for him. He could deal with time.

Shadow 's eyes drooped, red striped quills lowering slightly as he shifted to get more comfortable. No, he didn't care about time.

It was what happened during that time that was the problem.

Firmly shoving these thoughts away, Shadow let himself slowly sink into sleep, letting the never ending sounds of the train lull him away.

The compartment door slid open.

"Hello Miss."

"Well hello there!"

His ear twitched at the loud voice, peace suddenly shattered. Fighting the urge to growl in annoyance, he cracked open one eye.

Pink. Very pink was the first thing that came to mind when looking at the girl. She was a hedgehog, with short quills hanging around her face, and three bangs bouncing in front of green eyes. She was talking to the train stewardess, chatting away as if they were life long friends, which they weren't. Unlike everyone else riding the train, this girl was seemingly the only one who hadn't grasped the term _quiet_. Shadow's teeth ground together.

The stewardess politely cut her off and began leading her to the seats.

_Damn,_ Shadow thought, closing his eyes again. Of course, the only remaining seat was beside him. He did his best to ignore the presence that sat down at his side, every inch of his body signaling his need to be alone. Nevertheless, the dark hedgehog mentally braced himself for the assault…

Which never came.

Nearly ten minutes went by in silence, which disturbed him more than he expected. Had he dreamed the girl up? Was he hallucinating? It wouldn't have been the first time…He opened his eyes.

She stared right back, green eyes reflecting the sunlight from the window. They were bright, but odd, and he couldn't tell why. He didn't want to tell why.

"It's rude to stare." He said flatly, his tone annoyed.

She frowned and actually stuck her tongue out at him like a child. "I was just looking at you for a second, no need to get all huffy about it!"

She folded her thin arms across her chest, and he noticed the magenta vest she wore.

"Besides, it's not a crime if I want to know who my travel mate is mister."

Shadow resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Travel mate? Perish the thought. She was a stranger to him and nothing more. He turned his head back to the window.

"So anyway, my name is Amy! What's yours?"

"Shadow."

He spoke his name automatically, and inwardly cursed. He didn't want to give this girl any reason to be familiar with him!

"Shadow? That's an odd name."

Silence

"So Shadow, where are you going?"

He didn't answer, the question ringing in his mind against his will.

"Hey. Hell-oooo? I asked you a question!"

Shadow refused to respond until a small finger poked his shoulder.

"You're the one being rude now you know!"

Temper barely in check, he glared at her.

"I don't care. Any of my business doesn't concern you."

"Says who?! Besides, I'm only trying to have a conversation."

"I do not _want _to have a conversation!"

"Well guess what?"

"What?!" he snapped, finally loosing patience.

"We're having a conversation right now!" Amy said with a smug smile.

Shadow turned away in disgust. All he wanted was peace during this trip, and this pink-haired nuisance had all but destroyed that! Red eyes focused on the sprawling green plain rushing past the window.

"So anyway, where are you going to Shadow?"

His ear twitched again when she said his name, and he briefly considered ignoring her permanently. But…he sighed in defeat and answered.

"Station Square."

"Oh wow! So am I!"

Of course she was. He closed his eyes, numbly accepting the oncoming purgatory.

"I'm visiting friends of mine who live just outside of the city! One of them, Tails, is entering this sciency-invention thing at the convention center, and of course Sonic will be there, so I'll be right beside him cheering Tails on! It'll be a lot of fun…"

Her voice trailed off for a moment and Shadow ordered himself not to wonder why.

"But enough about me! What about you Shadow? Why are you going to Station Square?"

Knowing it was pointless to resist, he answered her.

"Funeral."

A very loud silence fell at that single word. Shadow could almost feel her deflating, shrinking away from the very idea of his destination. The darker hedgehog wondered idly if it was also because of the extreme contrast between the two, one of bright life, the other death.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." Her voice trembled, and couldn't sound more sincere. He didn't know what to make of that. Cautiously, he looked at her, his face set in a neutral mask. Amy was looking down at her lap, her small hands tightly gripping the hem of her skirt. Her shoulders were hunched, as if she were scared of any hurt she might've caused him.

That confused him even more.

"It was sudden." He said carefully. "But not unexpected. There was nothing to be done. She ran out of time."

Amy seemed to shiver at that.

"…what was her name?"

"Maria." He pushed away any hurt that came with that name. It would fade with time.

"Maria." She repeated the name, but no pain seemed to follow. She looked up at him again, trying to smile through a second-hand grief. "She sounds nice."

"Yes." Again, he couldn't help but respond, but it didn't bother him as much anymore. That sincerity, she needn't have it. He was a stranger to this girl…Maria even more so. But…

Shadow didn't like living. He hated his life and saw no point to it. He saw no point to anything. Maria…she was one who had almost changed that view. She was dead.

"Um, c-can I ask, what was she like?"

And yet…

This girl was alive.

He found himself talking for over an hour, describing Maria, his life, everything. She listened, she laughed, and she talked, about everything.

The train was still clacking, still humming. Shadow still stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by. Night had fallen, moonlight casting shadows. Amy's head rested against his shoulder as she slept. Shadow peeked at her now and then from the corner of his eye.

He still found her annoying and loud. Her life was still an unknown to him. But her invitation to attend the Young Minds Innovation Competition was still worth considering.

Carefully placing an arm around him, Shadow finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Platonic Roomies

"_Sonic, I swear!_" Shadow barked into the headset. "If you're going to be the Scout, then act like it! We are not losing this round because you aren't pulling your weight!"

Gloved hands gripping the controller, Shadow sat rigidly on the couch, red eyes scanning the screen as he expertly maneuvered his character through varying degrees of gunfire, explosions, and general insanity.

"**What?! Come on Shadow, you know me? I always pull my weight!" **Sonic's voice rang in his ear in mock horror, setting his teeth on edge.

"Yeah? Then why are you just standing around?! Aren't you supposed to, I don't know, SCOUT ahead or something?!"

"**Was that a pun? Dude, you're scaring me!"**

"You-!"

"**Both of you stuff it! That extra Scout is a Spy, and I'll take care of it! Now get going!"**

The gruff voice of Knuckles ended the argument, and Shadow held his tongue. Muscling down his anger, the hedgehog refocused on the game. He could barely stand the idiot, but Sonic was, admittedly, one of the best Scouts he'd seen in game, and a valuable addition to the team. But he'd never, _ever_, say it out loud. Sonic's ego on these servers was ridiculous, even if he did have the skills to back it up.

"**Right, that noob is done. I need a turret here!"**

"**Coming! One turret on the way!"**

Knuckles was a juggernaut with a no-nonsense attitude, which Shadow appreciated. The other, Tails, was…well, a genius. Compared to other gamers his age, Tails could rival the champs. Having him on the team was a godsend! The only downside was the kid idolized Sonic.

"**Alright lil' bud! That's how we roll!"**

"**Thanks Sonic! Shadow, what's your position? I'm going to place a dispenser near you to help the advancement."**

Shadow opened his mouth to answer when the front door slammed. Making sure he'd taken cover behind a wall, he turned his head to see a bundle of uniform, tangled quills, and stress shuffle into the living room. Shadow watched in silence as the figure resembling a living being kicked off the tall red boots she was wearing and fell face first onto the couch.

"**Shadow? I need you to answer.**"

At the sound of Tails' voice, Shadow looked back at the screen.

"Sorry, my roommate just got back. I'm behind the shed near the tracks on the west side. Cover me for a second."

"**Ooooooooh!**"

Firmly ignoring Sonic's crow, Shadow set down the controller and turned back to the body lying next to him on the couch cushions.

Currently, Shadow the Hedgehog was sharing a college rent home for West Chaos University. Because of his late entry, none of the single dorms had been available. His only option had been a small two-floored home, easy walking distance from campus. He needed at least one roommate to share rent in order to live here, and he was too desperate to care when said roommate was female.

"Hey."

A twitch and a groan was all he got.

Amy Rose was a short, pink, firecracker of a hedgehog who was sweet enough to charm any male, and terrifying enough to fight anyone off. Shadow almost smiled at the memory of Amy bouncing through the front door on their second night, face covered in blood, and two rapist's wallets clenched in her hand like a trophy.

Normally, co-habitation between both genders lead to some…_interesting_ events, but life with Amy was actually nice. Sure, neither one of them were happy with it at first, but they learned to live with each other and enjoy college life.

Besides, Shadow himself was asexual. Amy was interested in someone else.

Shadow poked Amy's head. "Oi, come back to the land of living."

Groaning again, Amy twisted to the side and stared up at him with one bleary eye.

"…_whaaaaat?_"

"Have a long day?" Shadow asked innocently, trying to hide his smugness. It felt so good being off track…

She seemed to read his mind however and glared at him.

"Why _yes!_ How could you tell?!"

Shadow grinned as her little voice lashed out in sarcasm. He turned back to the screen and picked up the controller. "Lucky guess."

"First there was a lunch rush that lasted for-ev-er, and nearly everybody wanted the same thing at the same time! Pablo broke ten more dishes so _I _had to clean them up. THEN once my shift was done I had to take two tests in trig. TWO! And some idiot hacked all the computers in the library…"

That was all he could make out as Amy rolled back over, her voice muffled by the cushions as she kept up her rant. Shadow rolled his eyes and reentered the game.

"Alright, I'm back. What did I miss? Tails, did you set up the dispenser?"

"**Of course he did! And we're nearly to the Blue Base, so getting your demo-butt over here might be a good idea, but if you're too busy with your girlfriend, we can handle it."**

"Shut up Sonic. Tails?"

Shadow saw Amy's head pop up from the corner of his eye and mentally winced.

"Sonic? Is he playing with you? Where is he? Is he winning?"

No matter how tired she could be, anything blasted _Sonic _related had her attention. The dark hedgehog folded one ear against the barrage of questions and tried to tune in to the answers in his headset.

"**Yes, I've placed down a dispenser near you. Go ahead and grab more ammo and health and meet us at the new rendezvous point. The Blue Team is putting up a strong defense."**

"Right, I'm on my wa—_Ooof!_"

The air whooshed out of his lungs as all 120 lbs. of Amy suddenly fell onto Shadow's lap.

"_Gaah!_"

"Don't ignore people Shadow…it's rude you know."

Shadow glared down at the girl. "Amy, get off! I'm in game!"

"So is Sonic. I'm watching. Go to where Sonic is." She pointed a finger imperiously at the TV screen.

"Off! Now!"

"**Shadow, where are you?**"

"**Quit flirting lover-boy! Or are there different bombs going off for you**—"

"Sonic, what was your address again? I know a few people who would _love_ to see you in person!"

Shadow could almost feel the other blanching. Amy's affection certainly wasn't a secret, and at times it was a potent weapon against his smart mouth. Smiling at the following silence, Shadow's fingers clicked and slid over the controls as he refocused on the game. He got so used to Amy's weight and presence, he almost forgot she was there until she started snoring 10 minutes later.

Saying his farewells and exiting the servers, Shadow carefully stood and carried Amy to her room upstairs. Making sure she was comfortable in her bed, Shadow closed the door, but not before dropping a note on her desktop. Sonic's address was the perfect pick-me up for her.

Smiling a slightly evil smile, the hedgehog headed for the kitchen. Leftover pasta sounded pretty good right about now.


	3. Chapter 3: Living with Cousins

"Oh Cream! It's been so long!"

The pink hedgehog Amy Rose bounded off the bus to grip her cousin in a bone-crushing hug. Laughing breathlessly, the other returned the hug, patting her back.

"It's…good to see you too…Amy…can't…breathe!"

"Ooh no, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine Amy." Cream grinned up at her, her long ears swinging from side to side. "I'm used to my favorite cousin's hugs!"

Amy smiled widely, hugging the rabbit once more before pulling back.

"Alright, let's get the fun started! I'll grab my bags!"

"I'll help!"

In no time at all, they'd loaded Amy's baggage in the car and had started down the country roads to Cream's home. The marriage between Amy's Uncle Alistair and Cream's Mother Vanilla had only happened three years ago, but the two girl's had already become as close as sisters. They kept in touch constantly in spite of the distance. Amy was born and raised in the bustling streets of Station Square, whereas Cream lived in the calm quiet of the country.

Still, Amy was ecstatic when her mother announced that, because of some business reason or something, Amy had to stay with Cream for a week. She didn't bother with getting all of the details, as the hedgehog had already run to her room to pack.

Fields of grain and corn flew by as the car drove on, the colors vibrant beneath a bright blue sky. The beauty was entirely missed by the two teens that were eagerly filling each other in about their lives. Damian Rabbit, who was driving, joined the conversation now and then, but for the most part kept silent during the endless babble.

Silent that is, until he turned into their drive and approached the house.

"Alright girls we're here, so be ready to hop out. Vanilla should have lunch ready by now, so be quick!"

Amy looked out the window as they neared the house. Oh, she _loved_ Cream's home! Framed on both sides by tall oak trees, it was a sprawling white villa with ivy boxes on a balcony above the front porch, emerald leaves tumbling down next to a hanging bench-swing. Inside, the entryway led to a parlor and a drawing room! Amy held back a dreamy sigh. It was just like the homes she always read about in her romance novels back home.

"Hurry Amy! We don't want to be late! Father already popped the trunk!"

Snapping out of her reverie, the pink hedgehog quickly opened the car door.

"Sorry Cream! I'm coming!"

"_That_, was the best pea soup I've ever had!" Amy said, flopping down on the bed.

There were two guest rooms in the house, and Amy always chose the one on the east side of the house. It had a large window had a wonderful view of the backyard and surrounding forest, and was one of the best spots to be for the Fourth of July.

But more importantly, there were two beds, which the girls always shared.

Cream laughed settling down on the bed across from her. "Oh Amy, you've eaten that soup at least a hundred times!"

"But it get's better every time!"

The conversation was cut short by a rapid knocking at the front door, the sound ringing throughout the house.

"Well, there's only one person around here who can knock like that." Cream said, giving her hedgehog cousin a knowing look.

Said hedgehog had sat bolt upright at the knock and looked just a _tad _flustered.

In all honesty, there was another reason why Amy loved to visit Cream…

They heard the high-heeled footsteps of Cream's mother just before the front door opened.

"Hey there Mrs. Vanilla! I hope you don't mind me dropping in!"

…That reason being the next-door neighbor.

"Oh Sonic, of course not! You're always welcome to visit here! And who—"

Nothing else from downstairs was heard as Amy let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Sonic! It's Sonic! He's here! Come on Cream!"

Grabbing her hand, she practically dragged Cream out of the room. Luckily, Amy slowed down when they reached the stairs, so nobody got seriously hurt. Jumping down the stairs, the teens came to a halt in the parlor entryway, and the sight that greeted her eyes was enough to take Amy's breath away. Bright green eyes blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance, but then sparkled with a smile.

"Hi girls! Long time no see!"

"Hi…Sonic."

Sitting on the small sofa across from a vaguely amused Vanilla, Sonic the Hedgehog was the only thing Amy could see. He was royal blue, lean muscle peeking out from behind a dark brown jacket-vest. His jeans were worn and dusty but otherwise completed the dreamy look that _was Sonic_.

Cream poked her head around her swooning cousin. "Good afternoon Sonic. It's good to see you. Who's that with you?"

"Oh what, this guy? I'd better hurry up and introduce you huh?"

"_Tch!_"

Amy snapped back into reality like a popping bubble when a deep, seriously annoyed voice made itself known. Blinking, she watched as Sonic threw an arm around the neck of another hedgehog beside him who'd been slouching out of sight. The girl's eyes widened. The other had dark black fur with bright scarlet stripes highlighting his eyes and quills. A tuft of white downy fur grew on his chest, exposed in the light grey top he wore open. His muzzle was a darker shade than Sonic's; and in sharp contrast to Sonic's smile _this _one sported a scowl, perfectly complimented with angry red eyes.

But despite the difference, he seemed very similar to Sonic. He had the same lean build and shape, although his muscle looked a bit thicker.

During this observation, the hedgehog in question shook off his colleague.

"Sonic, I am not in the mood to be manhandled, so lay off!"

_Well that was rude!_ Amy thought, starting to frown.

"Well, this young hedgehog was just about to introduce himself." Vanilla put in, sipping tea from the cup and saucer she held. "What is your name dear?"

The hedgehog lost most of his frown as he turned to the elder. "Apologies. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and unfortunately I am stuck with _him_," he jabbed a thumb in Sonic's direction, a gold bracelet gleaming. "Until further notice."

"Oh come on dude!" Sonic complained as Cream giggled. "You make it sound like you being here is a punishment!"

Shadow gave him a flat stare. "Isn't it?"

"So you're not from around here?" Amy asked, folding her arms.

Red eyes flicked over to her. "I'm from Chaos Gate, up north."

"Ohhh….?" Amy asked, an idea forming in her mind. "Then you know what that means?"

Shadow grimaced, as if he knew what was coming. "No."

"What?" Sonic and Cream asked in unison, Vanilla raising an eyebrow.

"We need to show him around!"

"Of course." Shadow muttered sourly, folding his arms and slouching lower in the cushions.

"Or, even better, we have a picnic out in the glen!" Amy's voice rose in excitement.

"It's the prettiest place in woods here! A late afternoon sun, the tall grass waving, some of the early apple blooms falling with the wind! It all sounds so _romantic_, don't you think Sonic?" She asked with an over-eagerness that was obvious to everyone.

Cream held back another laugh and Shadow raised a brow as Sonic seemed to pale slightly.

"Eh, I dunno Ames." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Shadow's probably still tuckered out from the trip here?"

His excuse became a question as Sonic looked to other for help. What he got was a devious and merciless smile as Shadow answered.

"Actually, that sounds like a _fantastic_ idea." Shadow overstressed the word, enjoying the panic rising in Sonic's eyes.

"Well then," Vanilla said, rising from her armchair. "I'd better prepare the basket! Cream dear, would you help me please?"

"Of course Mother!" Cream answered, still fighting laugher as she skipped to the kitchen. Sensing escape, Sonic jumped to his feet. "You know, I think I'll—"

"Oh Sonic, what is wrong with me? I haven't hugged you yet!"

"Aw, you don't need to_oOOF_—" Sonic was cut off as Amy gripped him in a tight bear hug. Above her head, the blue hedgehog glared at Shadow, who was smiling smugly.

"You know what Ames?" Sonic began, carefully pulling one arm free and pushing her back. "How about you get to know Shadow more and eh…" He started edging towards the door. "Y'know, make him feel at home and I'll just _gohelpinthekitchenbye!_"

He was gone in a gust of wind.

Amy shook her head. "I love how he's bashful, but he doesn't have to play Hard-to-Get all the time."

A snort behind her made her turn to see Shadow's condescending smirk.

"Hard to get? That idiot's terrified of you, or haven't you noticed?"

"Don't call him an idiot!" Amy snapped, pouting. "And of course I've noticed. He's just shy about his feelings, that all."

"His feelings?!" Shadow half laughed, holding his face in one hand as he stared up at her in disbelief. "He barely has enough _feelings_ to fill an eggcup, much less be shy of them!"

"You be quiet! You don't know what he's like—"

"Oh, and you do?" Shadow shot back, rising to the unspoken challenge. "Trust me, if he's passionate about anything, it's running around like a lunatic, and shoving those disgusting chili dogs down his throat, and you know it."

Amy gaped at him, not quite sure which made her angrier; how Shadow was insulting her beloved Sonic, or the fact that he was sort of right…

She huffed and turned away, folding her arms. "Well-well what do you even know about passion anyway when it comes to romance?!"

"What do I know about passion?" Shadow asked quietly. His voice had changed, and Amy turned around in spite of herself.

His eyes were closed, but when they opened, their sudden intensity froze the pink hedgehog on the spot.

"Passion is when a male does not run but faces her head on without fear, never once looking away." He said. The mocking tone from earlier was gone, replaced by a deep seriousness, as if this moment was the most important in the whole world. Shadow stood up.

"Passion is when he chooses each and every word he will ever utter to her, and make every single one a truth." Shadow's voice seemed to pound into her, sinking beneath her fur and flesh.

"Passion is when, once he chooses the moment to act, he follows through without looking back." Amy swallowed as the dark hedgehog began walking towards her, unable to look away from his burning stare.

All of a sudden, he was very, _very_, close, his body leaning into hers. His head tilted to the side.

"Passion is, when the time is right…" Shadow's voice dropped to a husky whisper as he leaned in, and Amy shivered at his breath ghosting across her cheek.

"And the choice is made…" She felt him, less than an inch away from her trembling lips.

"He _commits._"

His mouth held hers in a kiss that was feather-light and gentle. Amy's eyes closed at the warmth that came from him, sparkles of energy dancing down her spine as he kissed her for a second longer before slowly pulling away.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Shadow watching her with a sly smile.

"That's what I know about passion, _Ames_." He said, tapping her lips with a finger before walking around her to the parlor entry.

Frozen in a state of shock, Amy watched him with wide eyes as he turned back to face her, his smile now a full on grin.

"My advice: broaden your horizons Amy. You just might be surprised."

With that, he walked down the hallway to the kitchen, leaving behind a very flustered, and very red-faced Amy behind.

* * *

**Sorry for dropping the ball on this one. I didn't have a very good day yesterday.  
****So, I hope you enjoyed a flirtatious Shadow to make up for it!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Same College Tour

"Good afternoon and welcome, possible future alumni. Here at Karrus Valley Community College, we pride ourselves in providing the best in higher education and to inspire the minds of the next generation. My name is Norman, and I will be your tour guide for the remainder of your visit this afternoon, and will show you the many educational wonders and innovative environments of Karrus Valley Community College."

This little speech was spoken in a bored monotone by a very morose looking porcupine as he surveyed the large group of young adults and parents that were now under his care. Shifting a little to get a better view, a short pink hedgehog holding a notebook watched the guide nervously, pushing her glasses back into place.

For Amy Rose, it was a bit nerve-wracking to be alone in a strange place, but her father was overseas on a business trip, and if she herself didn't explore her possible choices for college, then who would? It was better to get to know the place first, rather than get lost on the very first day of classes. Amy shuddered at the thought, and almost missed the guide's next words.

"Our tour begins here, the Main Office and Executive Building. " The monotone hadn't left the porcupine's tone, and Amy's ears lowered slightly.

"This is where meetings with the Executives and faculty take place. Students can also find answers to their frequently asked questions here, and receive educational guidance from their own personal Counselor."

Normal gestured down the nearest hallway to their right. "And most important of all, students can receive tutoring at the Educational Assistance Center, should they encounter a problem, or are struggling with their chosen curriculum. Please follow me in an orderly fashion, as I will now show you the wonderful and informative amenities of the Educational Assistance Center."

Everyone's faces had the same expression that she couldn't place, and it wasn't a happy one, which didn't do much to lift her spirits. Amy held her notebook tighter against her chest as the group moved forward. Inside were the scribbled notes of encouragement from her friends and family, along with memoirs and poetry that she had written. It reminded her of home, which comforted her slightly. Carefully walking down the hallway, she noticed another investigator in the group who also seemed alone.

He was a hedgehog like herself, but with jet-black fur that shined slightly in the sunlight pouring through the hall windows. His quills, highlighted with red, curved upwards, giving him a proud look. He wore bright white gloves just like hers and, dressed in a leather jacket of a slightly lighter shade of black, he made an intimidating impression as he walked straight-backed and brave.

She wished she could feel the same.

"To your left, you will notice the portraits of Karrus Valley Community Colleges' beloved Deans, from the long past to the present." Norman's drone interrupted Amy's thoughts and she jumped slightly, turning to stare at the paintings.

"As you can see, our current Dean is Dr. Ivo Robotnic, who has built his career by excelling in the sciences and art of robotics, following the footsteps of his grandfather Gerald Robotnic, who was our previous Dean. " Norman stopped next to Robotnic's painting and lightly placed a hand on the frame.

"Clearly, the drive for educational excellence must run in the family. We have no clue where his father is, but we don't like to talk about him much. It isn't safe."

Amy wasn't sure if she was supposed to laugh or not in the awkward silence that followed this odd statement. Many of the group looked at each other, and the black hedgehog rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance. After a few moments, Norman continued down the hallway.

"Stay together folks. As I said before, you shall be with me for the duration of the afternoon, and there are many, many facets of Karrus Valley Community College that are waiting to be viewed."

Amy's heart sank as she realized what that meant, and now she perfectly understood the pained expressions on everyone's faces.

"Please note the exquisite chambranles that adorn the doorframes and windows. As I recall, the two architects who designed the Main Office and Executive Building argued about them extensively, until the quarrel ended with the chambranles being installed. No one has seen the other architect for some time now. We wonder where he is from time to time. He never picked up his paycheck…"

This would be a long afternoon.

* * *

"And now, please follow me to the final site of our tour."

Amy almost sighed in relief, but decided to yawn instead. Three hours had gone by of endless walking, and endless lectures that either made the girl want to fall asleep, or question the sanity of the college staff. She could barely remember half of what Norman had shown them, and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to stay here after the ominous quips their tour guide had dropped when they viewed the dorms, but finally, _finally_, it was almost over.

"I present the final wonder of our tour, the ever extensive and extremely illuminating Karrus Valley Community College Library."

Amy immediately perked up, forgetting her tiredness as her eyes widened.

Two large doors opened up to a high-ceilinged hall, impressive chandeliers hanging from above, their lights reflected on the shiny hardwood floor. Elaborate columns supported a second floor and ladder-like stairways, while the main floor was filled with bookshelves and rows of desks, where several students were studying.

"If I may draw your attention to the carefully constructed volutes that decorate the columns—"

Ignoring Norman's droning, the hedgehog slowly turned on the spot in a state of awe. Books. Thousands upon thousands of books stashed neatly on tall bookshelves as far as the eye could see. The shelves extended upwards, nearly touching the ceiling, and row after row _after row_ stretched endlessly over the walls.

"As you can see, Karrus Valley Community College's Library has a fantastic collection of literary works that cater to each and every student's needs—"

"Question."

The deep voice that suddenly interrupted was more command than question, and Amy turned in surprise.

The black hedgehog was standing, as usual, alone, arms folded across his chest, his bright red eyes challenging. This was the first time she'd heard him speak, as he'd been silent and aloof for the entire tour. Or at least, he had been when Amy was paying attention. Norman turned to him.

"Yes?"

"You say this library caters to student's needs. Does this apply to the fictional section?"

"Of course. Just as the mind and imagination is seemingly endless, so too is the area of fictional works and—"

"And I assume the content contains classic work in addition to modern?" Again, his question sounded a lot more like a general's bark than an adolescent's question. The entire group looked from the hedgehog to Norman and back as if they were watching a tennis match.

"It would stain Karrus Valley Community College's naturally impeccable reputation if it did not." Norman replied, completely unfazed by the hedgehog's tone.

"Stoker."

"Of course."

"Golding."

"Multiple copies."

"Bradbury."

"Naturally. "

The dark hedgehog nodded and fell silent, apparently satisfied. Amy stared in complete surprise. The hedgehog looked more like the biker type, and not at all like someone who'd read classic books most forgot the moment they left high school.

"If there are no more questions, we will conclude this tour by returning to the Main Office and Executive Building, where refreshments will be served."

The relief was obvious as the group quickly followed the porcupine out the far side of the library. Amy began moving forward, but continued to stare at the black hedgehog that was now looking up at the tall shelves on the second floor. The thought of him enjoying the same types of books she did distracted her so much, the girl didn't pay attention to her surroundings.

_Thunk!_

"Ow!"

Her right knee collided painfully with a desk and she fell, her notebook skittering away across the hardwood floor.

"Ow-ow-ow…" Amy muttered under her breath, gingerly rubbing her bruised kneecap and blinking away the tears of pain.

All of a sudden, a gloved hand entered her vision, and she looked up to see the other hedgehog standing above her. He still wore a frown as he had all day, but his red eyes no longer had that hard edge.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his deep voice neutral and vastly different from before.

"Um, uh-huh." Amy nodded and tentatively took his hand. His grip was firm as he pulled her upright, and she noticed the golden bracelet he wore under the cuff of his jacket. Before she could say anything more, he wordlessly handed her the notebook.

"Oh thank you!" She cried, hugging the notebook to her chest. He nodded in silence and was about to turn away when she added, "I heard that you read Stoker. Are they any that are your favorites?"

He looked at her, clearly just as surprised as she had been about their similar interests. "_The Lady of the Shroud_. Hardly anyone knows it, since _Dracula_ is his most popular work."

Amy tilted her head, her glasses slipping down. "I've never read that one. I've mostly read Jane Austen's books, and a little bit of Fitzgerald. Is it any good?"

He studied her face for a moment before answering. "It's dark, with many twists in the plot, but it does have a happy ending, which is rare."

"I'll definitely read it then, because I love happy endings!"

"I do too." He said, and, almost tentatively, lifted a hand and pushed her glasses back into place. Feeling flustered, Amy looked down, cheeks reddening.

"Um, I-I Amy. Amy Rose. What's your name?"

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

She peeked up through her bangs to see Shadow still watching her, but now his face held a half-smile which made him look quite handsome. She blushed even more at the thought.

Shadow swung out an arm towards the far exit of the library. "Shall we? I feel we both deserve something to eat after going through all of that."

Starting to smile now, Amy nodded. "Yes, let's!"

The pair walked out together, comparing their favorite authors and books. The college was still huge, and still intimidating, but neither was going to miss it for the world.

* * *

**I'm working on getting caught up guys, so enjoy some adorable fluffy-fluff of ****fluffiness!**


	5. Chapter 5: Veterinary Clinic

Shadow the Hedgehog was not in a good mood.

As a free moving operative for the Station Square Police Force he was used to being called in for a case or for a follow-up of any case he'd worked on before, _but_ going in to headquarters at three in the morning and getting home by seven at night was ridiculous, even by his standards. He was sleep deprived, hungry, and had a horrible pounding headache.

So of course he wasn't happy when he came home to see his dog vomiting up soapsuds.

The dog in question huffed and Shadow looked down.

Half sitting, half lying on his master, the lean canine was resting his head on the hedgehog's lap, it's long fur, usually well groomed, matted and curled from the soap. It huffed again and actually glared up at him. Shadow glared back, unimpressed.

"There's no use in being angry at me. It's your own fault."

The dog growled low in its throat.

"I left you plenty of food for the day and you know it."

A half-hearted but clearly sulky snort was its response.

Luckily, there wasn't anyone else in the clinic to witness Shadow having a conversation with a dog. Lucky that is, until the door suddenly banged open, and Shadow winced at the noise.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late, but it couldn't be helped. Hi there!"

A bright pink hedgehog wearing a dark trench coat bounded through the door into the clinic, her quills cropped short and her green eyes bright. She'd waved to Shadow before shaking her bangs out of her eyes and heading for the front desk.

It was then that Shadow noticed the girl was clutching a bright red leash and leading an enormous…something into the clinic. His eyes widened, and even his dog raised its head to stare.

The dog—was it a dog?—was easily four or five feet tall, and towered over everyone, the spiky, mane-like fur on its neck brushing the ceiling. It's pelt was a dark gray, almost navy blue, except for the patches of white on it's chest, back, and paws…which had giant gleaming claws that clicked against the tiled floor. Fangs poked out of its muzzle, and its eyes were a bright green as they anxiously scanned the room.

Green. Shadow sighed through his nose, leaning back against the walls and closing his eyes. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Abnormal coloration was, ironically, normal in this day and age. And…whatever that thing was, was no exception. Even his own dog didn't quite look the way it was supposed to, its fur black like coal dust with ribbons of lighter gray in odd places.

That, and the green eyes with a blood red sclera that made its eyeballs look diseased. Totally normal.

"How are you doing this evening?"

He jumped at the bubbly voice and looked to see the girl sitting beside him, her…pet a looming wall of fur on her other side. It leaned its head around the girl to look at him, a curious tilt to its head, mirrored by its owner.

Any cuteness this scene had was lost on him however.

"Terrible." He said shortly. This girl's fur was so bright under the lights that it actually hurt to look at her, which didn't help his headache in the slightest.

Her face fell and she looked him over with genuine concern. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Is everything all right? We were only coming in for a check up, the standard routine you know, but I'm sorry things weren't going your way. What's wrong with your dog? He doesn't look too good. Is it a he? He looks like a he."

All of this was flung at Shadow very fast, but he was used to soaking up rapid information and dealing with it, even if he didn't want to.

"No. Yes. He's an idiot. And yes."

That earned him another glare, but he ignored it.

"Rather than wait for me to return home, he decided to eat two bars of bath soap to satisfy himself." Shadow continued acidly. "And now we're here."

"Oh you poor, poor thing!"

Shadow blinked in surprise as she bent down to stroke his dog, but quickly stretched out an arm to stop her.

"Wait! He doesn't like strangers touching hi—!"

He stopped and stared as the girl ran her fingers through the dog's fur, rubbing the back of his neck and murmuring softly. And instead of trying to tear off her hand, which was what he usually did, his dog closed his eyes and…and lifted his head to get his _ears_ scratched?!

The pink hedgehog broke through Shadow's temporary shock by looking back at him and asking, "What's his name, and what kind is he? I haven't seen a beautiful dog like him before."

His dog partially opened one bloodshot eye and looked at him smugly before closing it again, almost purring.

"Um. Mephiles. His name is Mephiles. He's an Afghan Hound."

"Mephiles…ooh that is pretty! It's silky, just like your fur!"

The purring noise got louder.

Shadow cleared his throat. "May I ask the same about your dog? I've certainly never seen any _dog_ like that before."

He carefully stressed the word as he looked at it. Those green eyes suddenly slid away from his and the dog looked…sheepish? Its owner wore the same expression as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, oh this is Sonic! And he's…um…"

She looked up at Sonic, and bit her lip. The dog looked back and shook it's fur, the action looking suspiciously like a shrug.

"He's a…eh…Mountain…Wolf…head?"

Shadow turned back at the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"A Mountain Wolfhead?" He asked, dubiously.

"Y-yes! That's right! A Mountain Wolfhead!" She replied, smiling too widely and gesturing at Sonic. "They're extremely rare. We're just here to see Dr. Tails, I mean Dr. Miles. He's great with animals you know? Basic checkup. Make sure things are ok. The usual."

Her voice got progressively higher as she spoke. Shadow raised both eyebrows and turned just in time to see the "Wolfhead" slowly shaking his head. The hedgehog looked down at his own dog. Mephiles had opened his eyes when the girl had ceased stroking him, and he rolled his eyes at Shadow's look.

_One of these things is not like the other…_

"…right."

Just then, the door from behind the front desk opened and a clinic worked stepped out.

"Shadow the Hedgehog? Dr. Miles will see you now."

Shadow stood, his hound reluctantly following.

"So Shadow's your name? That's neat. It suits you!"

He looked down at her smiling up at him. "Thank you. And you are?"

"Amy! Amy Rose!"

"Well Amy, I'm sure we'll meet again _very _soon." Shadow said before walking away, already making plans to check the Police records for any missing persons report that might have come in.

If one had, he just might have a lead for the next case.

* * *

***sigh* Clearly continuity isn't my strong point...sorry guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Flirtation Save

"Rose, be a dear and watch my drink will you? This lady needs to visit the little women's room."

Amy nodded, watching Rouge sauntering away, and trying not to feel nervous.

Friday night had _finally_ arrived, and Amy had found herself sitting at the counter of the newest bar that had just opened up. Her friend Rouge the Bat had suddenly appeared and had whisked her away to have a "good time" at, what was this place called? _The Calling Card._ Yes, that was it!

In any case, Amy felt a little out of place here, sitting alone under the dim lights. She'd only ever had alcohol twice in her life, and the memories of a late night graduation party were still too hazy to make out the details. What exactly was she supposed to do? She didn't feel confident to order something herself.

Shaking back her quills, the pink hedgehog drummed her fingers on the countertop.

_Come on Rouge, hurry up!_

A popular song starting playing through the sound system and she smiled, bobbing her head to the music.

"Ah, now that's much better. A smile suits you doesn't it?"

Amy blinked and turned to see a male hedgehog leaning up against the counter next to her. His lime-green quills stood out vividly against the black biker jacket he wore, which was opened enough for Amy to see the twin scars across his chest. Pushing his sunglasses higher up his forehead, he grinned at her, ice-blue eyes sparking wickedly.

It took Amy a moment to realize he was speaking to her.

"Oh, um…thank you?"

He grinned wider, and she noticed his teeth were a bit…pointier than normal.

"Well your very welcome, if you don't mind me stating the obvious. The name is Scourge, Scourge the Hedgehog." Scourge laced his hands behind his head and gave her an arrogant smile.

"There's my two cents babe, so lemme ask who _you_ are? I'd remember if I'd seen a pretty face like yours in a place like this."

Amy started to feel nervous. She felt like she was staring a hungry shark in the face and didn't like it at all.

"Why should I tell you my name?" She asked carefully.

"Why? To kill the suspense sugar! It's not every night a beauty like you suddenly appears and catches my eye, and that's saying a lot. Why wouldn't I want a name to go with the flame?" Scourge leaned towards her, his smile still predatory.

Amy swallowed and leaned away.

"Um—"

"Actually, I'm surprised that someone like you is here alllllll alone! It's a crying shame considering your number. It's a good thing I'm here."

Ok, she was definitely sensing danger now. Scourge was slowly invading her personal space and it was all the pink hedgehog could do to not fall off her seat! Amy's fingers dug into the stool covering.

"M-my number?"

Scourge paused for a moment.

"Well I'm no score keeper, but…" He gave her a lazy smile, just like the smile a cat has just before they pounce.

"Ten-outta-ten baby." He winked.

Oh no.

"Look, Scourge, I'm not interested or anything, so—"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A deep voice cut in and all of a sudden, two hands had circled her waist and pulled Amy off the stool, away from Scourge.

"Huh?" Was all she could say before she was pressed against someone's chest. Whoever it was wore a tight black zipper top, a small sprout of white fur poking out and tickling her cheek.

"Sorry I took so long, I had some business to take care of and it couldn't wait."

Amy looked up into pair of red eyes set into a handsome face. He was another hedgehog, black with red streaks across his quills and around his eyes. Amy had never seen him before in her life, but there was a comforting gleam in those red eyes that told her to trust him and she automatically relaxed in his hold.

"And who the hell are you?"

The black hedgehog's eyes hardened as they flicked up to stare at Scourge.

"I'm her boyfriend, if you must know." He said, a calm coldness in his voice that was clearly a warning. "And she's better off with me, so know your place mongrel."

Scourge bared his teeth in a sneer. "Well excuse me for talking with your dame, or is that exclusive only for the purebred?"

"Actually it is, so stop wasting my time and go hunt for some table scraps, because that's all you deserve."

With that, the black hedgehog turned on his heel and walked away, pulling Amy with him. He drew her close and wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, y-yes. I'm fine." Amy nodded. She could feel Scourge's furious eyes on her and she put her arm around his waist.

"Thank you for saving me back there!" She whispered. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come along!"

"Of course." He said, looking ahead and making for a booth in the far corner of the bar. "I was raised to respect women, and that mutt clearly needed a muzzle. I'm glad I got to you in time."

He stopped to let Amy slide into the booth and sat down beside her.

"And I'm glad that he bought the act! He seemed dangerous…" Amy shuddered in spite of herself and smiled at her savior. "My name is Amy by the way. Amy Rose!"

"Shadow the Hedgehog." He studied her for a long moment before looking away. Was it the lighting, or was there a blush popping up on his face?

"Well…are you here alone?"

"No, but Rouge went to the bathroom a while ago, so I kinda am."

"Then I'll stay with you, if you'd like."

"I'd say that's a fantastic idea, if you don't mind joining us?"

Amy gasped. "R-Rouge? Where have you been?!"

The bat laughed, flapping her wings lightly. "Oh, just on the sidelines. I was going to cut in, but I was beaten to the punch, so I sat back and watched the show. I must say, you do look good together don't you?"

"Rouge!" Amy blushed furiously and Shadow looked away, pink definitely lighting up his cheeks.

"I'm just calling it as I see it hon. Anyway, I'll go get something for the three of us. Don't have too much fun now!"

She sauntered away, savoring the embarrassed blush the two hedgehogs shared. Really, they were acting like two love-struck teens at a High School Prom! Rouge chuckled to herself.

Not that there was anything wrong with that. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was romance.

* * *

**Doin my best to catch up guys!**


End file.
